Quinn Spencer
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: What If Quinn was really a member of the Leverage's team daughter? This fiction will also be connected to San's problem and Parker has a sister who was a member of Glee Club.
1. Chapter 1

_Quinn Spencer_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**What if Quinn's dad was Elliot Spencer? **_

_Noah Puckerman isn't one to be surprised by things so when Biff called Quinn a Slut, he was in for a big one as Quinn grabbed Biff's nose and punch him in the face. _

_"What the hell Quinn?!" Biff asked more yelled. _

_"I forgot to tell you, my dad has taught me several forms of self-defense..." Quinn said and Biff got up then tried to punch her, Quinn dodge. _

_"Come on..." Quinn gloated Biff and he hit the floor because he swung and missed. _

_"This is pathetic." Quinn said and Puck walked up to her. She offered Biff to him and Puck beat the hell of him then threw him in the trash. Quinn looked over and broke up with Biff right there. _

_Quinn looked at Puck and wanted to be with there friends so as they walked off. _

_"Your father taught you several forms of self-defense." Puck said. _

_"He's been around the world..." Quinn responded. _

_"I'm sorry I have no love for Russell Fabray..." Puck said and Quinn replied, "He's not my dad, I want you to meet him." _

_Quinn paused and told Puck she were meet back in the choir room...She text her dad.._

_**Broke up with Jerk, I got the information..Tell dad I'm coming with a friend. **_

_**Elliot's house In Lima**_

_Elliot had information and pictures of every single member of Glee club from old to now and drew a circle around Noah Puckerman. It's not that he thinks any of these guys are threats but he wants to make sure he knew everything about each one. Hardison walked in and looked up at this with Parker. _

_"Wow...Dude if Me and Hardison have a kid, could you do this?" Parker asked and Elliot turned to her then nodded geuninne. There was a knock on the door and the only person who knows he's here were be Quinn. He was wandering who was the friend she was bringing and figure that it had to be someone she could trust. However his defenses is always up. _

_Elliot opened the door and got a hug from Quinn as Puck saw this bulky Southern guy. _

_"Hi dad." Quinn said softly and Elliot expression changed when he saw this guy to be Noah Puckerman who had on his Air Force uniform. _

_"Is this Biff?" Elliot asked. _

_"Nah it can't be...You just don't like a Biff..." Hardison trying to cover that up and Parker knew who he was. _

_"Biff and I broke up because he called me a slut but it's okay. This is someone very special to me, this is Noah Puckerman." Quinn told Elliot who had this murderous look on his face. _

_"It's pleasure to meet you Noah." Elliot gentlely whispered and had a strong head grip. Quinn knew he had a strangling hold of his hand.. _

_"That's enough." Quinn backing her father off. _

_"This is my adoptive brother Preston and his girlfriend Katie." Quinn introduced Puck to them knowing what they do and the importance of giving them Aliases. _

_"I'm confused, how? What?" Puck asked and Elliot replied, "What?" _

_"I always thought the jack ass who threw you out was your father." Puck said and Elliot liked how Noah wasn't happy when Quinn got kicked out. _

_"Her mother wanted to make sure Quinn was safe since I work in the military. So she made it so Russell was her father and around the time of Junior year I connected with her." Elliot said and added, "I made it a point for her to get to know me." _

_"Frequant Flyer miles..." Hardsion said and Elliot replied, "Why don't you sit down in the living room while i talk to Quinn?" Quinn gave him a nod and Hardsion with Parker both made themselves disappear with Puck _

_"I know this is a shock." QUinn said and Elliot responded, "No it's fine, did Biff?" _

_"Not a scratch but I got this..." Quinn gave him the thumbdrive and Elliot called for Hardsion then gave him the thumbdrive. "His family knew about the posion apples as well as the tree it came from. His father was teaching him all the aspects of covering it up." Quinn told Hardsion and so the hacker went in to get that information. _

_"Good job." Elliot said and Quinn replied, "I were be so perfect with what you do." "You get a degree in whatever and we'll talk about it." _


	2. Puck meets the family

_Quinn Spencer_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_"Dad I want you to be nice to Puck." Quinn said and Elliot responded, "I'm a nice guy." _

_"You made Sam pee himself, you made my history teacher quit and made Finn of all people unable to form two words in one sentence. May I God rest his soul?" Quinn asked and Elliot promised to be nice. _

_"What are your plans with Quinn?" Parker asked like she was her mother. _

_"Actually I was thinking maybe try a long distance relationship." Puck responded. _

_"Likely story. We know about your problems with Condoms and the nicknames you give youself." Parker told Puck. _

_"Parker it's fine." Quinn told her and Parker told Puck that she will be watching him. Elliot sat across from him and Quinn gave that look of being nice. So Elliot asked Puck why he join the Air Force? Puck told him about wanting to become a better man and how after his best friend Finn died he came to realize that he's got to do something with his life. He talked about how it sucked that a friend had so much and died. Puck needed to prove that he's worth of damm to his half-brother and the people around him. _

_"Including my daughter..." Elliot said to him. _

_"Definately Quinn. I keep her honest, she keeps my honest and she was going out with this guy who was a tool." Puck said to Elliot and her dad asked why was he better._

_"Because I'm the only one your daughter could be honest with." Puck said to him and Elliot hates to admit it but he likes him. Quinn took a breath because she knew the real reason why she was with Biff. _


End file.
